


I Never Told Him

by YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Love Poems, M/M, Sadness, Things Dan never told phil, btw phil isn't dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy/pseuds/YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Say it before you run out of time. Say it before it’s too late. Say what you’re feeling. Waiting is a mistake.</p><p>But I didn’t i ran out of time” Things Dan never told Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Told Him

'Say it before you run out of time. Say it before it’s too late. Say what you’re feeling. Waiting is a mistake.'

But I didn’t I ran out of time

I never told him that I love the way he laughs,

I never told him that I love his smile,

I never told him that I love his piercing blue eyes,

I never told him that I love the way he calms me down,

I never told him that I love the way he sings,

I never told him that I love the way he laughs when he covers it with his hand, 

I never told him that I love the way we joke,

I never told him that I love the small smile that plays across his lips when he’s embarrassed,

I never told him that I love his perfect hair,

I never told him that I love his personality,

I never told him that I love the way he makes me feel better,

I never told him that I love the way he talks,

I never told him that I love when he acts childish,

I never told him that I love the weird tricks he can do,

I never told him that I love how he just makes everyone feel welcome,

I never told him that I love the feel of his arms around me.

I never told him that I love when he makes faces at me and tries to tell me things without anyone noticing but us two,

I never told him that I love the way he looks when he cares about something,

I never told him that I love the way his eyes smile when he truly is happy,

I never told him that I love that he listens,

I never told him that I love his music taste,

I never told him that I love the way that he takes his time just because he wants to make it perfect,

I never told him that I love the feel of his hand on mine,

I never told him that I love the feeling I get when he makes me laugh,

I never told him that I love how he gets all embarrassed over silly things, then hides his face in his hands or turns away from me,

I never told him that I love that he tries to hide his laughter or smile, and tries to keep his composure but fails so we both end up dying of laughter,

I never told him that I love the way he jokes about himself without taking it to heart,

I never told him that I love the difference in our heights,

I never told him that I love the silly names he gives me,

I never told him that I love the ways he describes me,

I never told him that I love the way he makes me angry and then makes me laugh directly afterwards,

I never told him that I love the silly banter we have,

I never told him that I love the way he looks at me, even if it doesn’t mean anything to him,

I never told him that I love the way he tries so hard,

I never told him that I love the funny faces he makes,

I never told him that I love that he makes me happy,

I never told him that I love his smile, the one with or without teeth, 

I never told him that I love the face he makes in pictures,

I never told him that I love the things that make us different,

I never told him that I love how safe i feel with him,

I never told him that I love the way he says my name,

I never told him that I love the way he comes out of his shell,

I never told him that I love his whole appearance,

I never told him that I love his style of clothing, because no matter what he makes it look nice,

I never told him that I love the way we chat like we’ve known each other forever,

I never told him that I love the sound of his voice in my ears,

I never told him that I love that he keeps secrets,

I never told him that I love that he gets excited when talking about his interests,

I never told him that I love the way he listens about what I like even if he doesn’t like it at all, 

I never told him that I love that we are so comfortable around one another,

I never told him that I love the way he sits,

I never told him that I love how he sends me cat videos just to make me laugh,

I never told him that I love our silly conversations,

I never told him that I love that he is silly,

I never told him that I love his funny side,

I never told him that I love the way he is accepting, 

I never told him that I love the way he wants to make everyone feel better,

I never told him that I love his mind,

I never told him that I love his secure arms,

I never told him that I love his skin tone for what it is,

I never told him that I love his ears,

I never told him that I love the way he makes my heart race,

I never told him that I love the feeling I get when I talk to him,

I never told him that I love the feeling I get when I see him,

I never told him that I love the feeling I get when I think about him,

I never told him that I love him,

I never told him I love him,

and now,

it’s too late.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT ON WHAT I SHOULD DO MORE OF, LIKE THIS TYPE OR MORE AU'S OR WHAT? This was originally not going to be a phanfic at all but I realized the resemblance between the true muse and Phil and it worked.


End file.
